Malachor V2
Category:Nations The History of Malachor V2 The Creation As the Great war progressed the nation of Malachor V was continually attacked and there forces where continualy fighting Darth Sion, leader of Malachor V, gave 20.000.000 malachorians to the only one who he trusted, General Cherounski leader of Malachor V's army so that he would take one of the Malachor V jet planes out of Malachor and leave Malachor until the Great war was over, so he did, but when he came back the nation of Malachor V was destroyed and contaminated bye an atomic bomb. Cherounski wanted vengeance but he did what he must, he spent most his money on buying a old military base near a lake and 80 miles of land that surrounded it and he named this place the new nation of Malachor V2. Growth Now as the new nation of Malachor V2 had 200 citizens , Cherounski focused on Trayus ,there capital. Cherounski needed a capital that would be one of the greatest cities in the world. So he asked and old friend who his company worked on thousands of things in the old nation of Malachor V2 and he was willing to help for half price 50.000 malachorians so Cherounski accepted. A year later the city was finished and the new population of 700 and Cherounski himself thanked the builders on the magnificent city they had made and then they all moved in. But now Cherounski needed more cities for the new 900 citizens he had so employing MV2 builders they after 8 months finished the new cities of Korriban, Yavin, Omega and Silo. But earth had started to fight again, more and more rogues attack undefenseless nations and million of innocents were being killed, so the new military of Malachor V2 was made. Military Troops All troops that are in the service of Malachor V2 , have the latest equipment: Salex protection armor, the X500 Laser rifle, Night Vision goggles, 40Z20 Grenade's, Toxar Sniper rifle and a canasta of Kolto. All troops trained in Malachor V2 are experts in almost every from of martial arts, experts with all types of guns and explosives and expert tacticians. Each soldier is put the a grooling 1 year non stop training program so they expect everything and are never surprised. All troops are to modyfy there armor and weapons to the personal fight style and to make show they are all individuals. Each soldier can pilot all types of aircraft and drive all tanks as well. The General of the army is an old Malachor V soldier who survived the nuked only slightly but the nuclear radiation mutated his body into the ultimate killing machine. The troops of Malachor V are now at 2000 counting recruits in training. Main soldier bases are Recon base in Yavin, Alpha base in Korriban , Mekaar base in Omega and Koroon base in Silo and the main training base is Malachor V2 military training academy in the city of Yavin. There are 3 types of troops, normal soldiers, Recon commanders and Mach Assassins. There is only one Recon Commander in every city and they are the commanders of there battalions, Mach Assassins sneak behind enemy lines and assassinate military and national leaders as well as sabotaging the enemy nations military . Tanks Malachor V2 tanks are the up most in tecnology and each tank needs 20 crew men. All tanks have these things: 64 T4B Misiles buil in to the missile launchers, 3 terrain bikes that can be offloaded for scouting missions, full suspension making it be able to go through nearly all terrain, Anti-aircraft turret, XVONG12 Siege turret and a soldier bay that can hold up to 25 troops. The Malachor V2 military hs 95 of these mega tanks and all are stored in the Groom Lake facility. There is only one other type of tank in the Malachor V2 army and there are only 5 ,the T4B Commander tanks.T4B Commander tanks are just a bit bigger than the normal mega tank and have much more armor, shielding and whatnot. This is a list of all equipment that a T4B commander tank has: MS2 Missile launcher, Hypervelocity cannon. 1 BARC escape pod , 4 battalion carriors inside the tanks for troops deployment command center and a Platinum hull. Both of these tanks were invented bye the genius Salco Calrisionar the main scientist of Malchor Labs with the engineer Lopos Grey who helped create the design. Commander Mandalor owned the first T4B tank snd his battalion the first 10 Mega tanks, and he tested the war machines against a nation and all battles were won without failure. Currently the nation of malachor V2 is looking into the schematics of a new kind of tank that does not need wheels, a repulsorlift tank , but they are only in the alpha stages of creating such a weapon. Navy The Malachorian Navy is second to none with 7 destroyers, 20 frigates 100 war ships and 30 transports. The flagship of the Malachorian Navy if the SRX Sith Destroyer the ship of Grand Master Cherounski, it is armed with 62 torpedoes, 8 cruise missiles 22 anti-air turrets and 2 Malachorian submarines. It is made with pure diamando and carries 34 airjets. The navy stays in a secure station in the middle of the Atlantic Sea on the docks of Malachornavo island a small naval colony who are vassals to Malachor V2. The navy comes when needed but canot stay near Malachor v2 as they have no dock and it would be dangerous to leave them near a potential enemies docks. Two of the SRX class destroyers The Imperial and the Assualt were named after Malachor v2's allaince the Imperial Assault Alliance and these destroyers serve the IAA so if any nation within the IAA needs help with a war they will go to help, there commanding officers are Admiral Fal and Admiral Imp. The Malachorian naval research labs are thinking in making a new kind of ship that has a cloaking device but it is just an idea.. Air Force The airforce of Malachor V2 is very small it has only 12 fighters/bombers but these planes form the infamous Shadow Squadron , a squadron of best of the best pilots and have never failed a mission. All of them use Phantom clas Malachorian Fighters which have: Reflector Shields, 4 cruise missiles on both wings, 8 granados ( a small type of bomb) and lasers built in to the wings. The squadron consists of Shadow commander Jack Dustly, Shadow 2 Nick Burns, Shadow 3 Michael Kuntracky, Shadow 4 Dustil Ohio, Shadow 5 Cloud Strife, Shadow 6 IG-88, Shadow 7 Nick Scully, Shadow 8 Drako Starkiller, Shadow 9 Boooza Naggarey, Shadow 10 Lola Nimscy, Shadow 11 Arma Kuntucky and Shadow 13 Sarlacc Mcqueen Leaders Grand Sith Master Cherounski Cherounski grew up in Malachor V with his family until he was 14 , because he was took out of his home to join the army. His skills were exeptional at a young age and after 2 years in the Great War he was made Colonel of the Malachorian Army. When he was 18 and commanding 3 battalions of troops he entered the land of Dantor where they were going to do a suprise attack in there capital city of Dantorano. He fought with bravery and so did his battalions but they were outnumbered 1000 to 100 , and after 3 hours of the fighting all battalions of troops had been killed and Cherounski had to fight on his own. With his newly invented lightsabers ( a laser sword ) he holded there forces back until he, using an amazing power called force lightning he killed the hole army single handed and took the nation for the lands of Malachor V. WHen he came back home there where big parades in his honor and Darth Sion leader of Malachor V personally gave Cherounski the rank of General of all forces within Malachor V and he was knighted to be the apprentise of Darth Sion and his new name was given for military work: Darth Candon. At the age of 22 the Great War still ablazing , after countless battles won by Darth Candon aka Cherounski, it was hopeless, a enemy nation called the Barbarian Tribe shot 17 nukes towards Malachor V and were closing in, so Darth Sion told Cherounski to leave with the prototype star fighter that the Malchorian Scientists had invented so he could escape so he did and mostly everyone died in the incident and Cherounski fled to the other side of the globe and landed in and abandoned miliary base and stayed ther to create the new nation of Malachor V2 but there was one thing he needed to do first. He left for a nation that needed help to kill jedi, which were Cherounski's worst enemy. And the leader of the nation told him to stay as his bodyguard why his sith killed the jedi. But when Jedi Master Revan and his freind Jedi Master Kortis they dualed and Kortis was killed and Revan barly escaped but Cherounski went on his tail and found him at the temple ruins and they dualed epicly but Revan proved to be a worthy oponent and it ended in a stale mate so Cherounski left the nation and went, with the money he had to create the best nation he could. General Kortosis Prime Kortosis prime was born in Malachor V and had nice life with his family until the age of 24 when the Great War started and he offered all his help top the Malachorian War effort. He jumped up the ranks until he was made into Grand genreal of all foces until Cherousnki took the job off him. He was not angry at all and he helped Cherounski anyway he could. After the nukes were shot towards Malachor V ,General Kortosis Prime stood his ground and got the starfighter ready for Cherounski himself. When the nukes hit he was in his control center underground but still he was contaminated but not to much. General Kortosis prime was the sole survivor of the nuked nation of Malchor V , and he was mutated to the ultimate killing machine with all of the Nuclear waste that got into his bloodstream. He wentt on a journy fo find his Grand General, cause he saw his ship fly off. After finding Cherounski he offered all his help to make the new nation of Malachor V2, and Cherounski gave him the rank of General of the New Malachorian Army. He solely invented the training program for new recruits so all officers will become ultimately powerful, each and every one of them. He fights with a 54XTT vibro staff and a laser sheild, his armor is his skin that is as hard an pure diamando cristal and he can run as fast as 90 km per hour. His vehicle the Lagarto is a modified Commander tank , that can beat a hole army practicly on its own, but he still prefers to fight on his own, he doesnt like vehicles that much. Category:Nations